


love is our true destiny

by Patricia_Sage



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Amnesty (The Adventure Zone), Duck Newton loves his giant wife, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Love, Minerva loves her squishy hero, and i'm losing my bisexual mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Sage/pseuds/Patricia_Sage
Summary: Minerva x Duck ficlets // short & sweet(@patriciasage on Tumblr)
Relationships: Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

They’re going for a morning walk and Duck is distracted, looking for a woodpecker he had spotted earlier.

He trips on a root and falls - 

\- only to be caught by a pair of very strong arms.

Minerva easily swings him up into a bridal carry and Duck lets out a startled laugh. “Good catch, Min.”

She grins down at him, her bald head shining in the morning sun. “Be careful, Duck Newton!”

“Yeah, I’m - I’ll try.” He pats her shoulder. She doesn’t move. He clarifies verbally. “Uh, you can let me down, now.”

“I will, Duck Newton! But, first, I will give you a kiss!”

Duck blushes. “Yeah, alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

Duck does yoga in the morning. Nothing too intense, just some basic stretches to help his stiff joints.

He won’t admit it but he tries to time it for when Minerva returns from her morning run.

“Good morning, Duck Newton! Ah, I see you are stretching your muscular legs. What impeccable form!”

Duck feels his cheeks heat up. Very few people have talked about his body the way Minerva does. It took him a while to realize she wasn’t complimenting him to push him into his destiny - she actually believes what she says. 

“Thanks, Min. I’m, uh, havin’ trouble with this one, though.” It’s not a lie; it is a difficult pose. But, Duck knows what he’s doing. 

“May I assist you, Duck Newton?”

Duck tries not to smile too much. “Yeah, alright.”

Minerva puts her large hands on his hips and grins down at him, boisterous and fond. She observes him. “You already know how to do this athletic stance,” she states.

“Yeah.”

Minerva’s improving at reading social cues. She leans down and kisses him, smelling of fresh air and pine. Duck feels like the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
